culpa de Bgekun
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: -Anju! perdon se que hable de mas y que tu padre por mi culpa esta siguiendo a karin pero perdon... ahh mi culpaa! dedicado a rafa awww.... kero0 reviews


_Disclaimer: los personajes de Karin o Chibi Vampire no me pertenecen no se el nombre del(a) creador(a) pero aseguro que esta historia no es con fines de lucro... simplemente es por divercion..._

_Aclaraciones: este Fic es el regalo de cunpleaños de Rafa... un amigo muy especial para mi, asi que espero que le guste... agan changuitos... bueno tambien aclaro que no presto mis historias para blogs espacios o cualquier cosa, son mis historias!!! queda claro?? xD... bueno... sin mas que decir... espero que les guste..._

_

* * *

_

_El día era como cualquier otro en la casa de la familia Marker, pero en el cuarto de la pequeña Anju  
se encontraba un muñeco contando una pequeña anécdota a los otros peluches, al parecer todos  
tenían vida de una inesperada manera para cualquier persona normal, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se  
imaginaria una escena como esa?, "una niña con un muñeco en sus piernas con peluches de todo  
tipo, desde tétricos hasta extremadamente tiernos" el muñeco pues, era una especie de títere de  
cabello azul, unas pequeñas bolitas negras de plástico por ojos, camisetita a rayas naranja con  
amarillo, pantaloncito negro, y zapatitos amarillos._

-así que el hermano de Anju, o sea Ren se la pasa por las noches haciendo _**cosas malas**_ con las  
mujeres, y les debo contar que el día que encontró el gusto de su sangre en la madre de Usui  
Kenta, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por tenerla hasta ese tipo de cosas malas que los padres de  
Anju hacen por el día cuando creen que no hay nadie mas que ellos en la casa…-

-…Bge-kun…- _dijo Anju un poco molesta por la actitud de su pequeño mejor amigo…_

-esta bien Anju, bueno entonces les contare que Karin esta locamente enamorada de ese tipo Usui  
Kenta, y que es tan estúpida e inútil que no quiere morderlo para no dañarlo, ya que es tan inútil  
que ni siquiera cuando su sangre "aumenta" y tiene que morder a alguien, ni en ese instante es  
capaz de hacer algo y siempre tiene que llamar a Anju, que estoy seguro de que se molesta  
aunque es tan linda siempre con Karin que estoy seguro de que no le dice nada para no hacerla sentir mal, ya que Karin es tan inútil…-

-…Bge-kun…-_ aceptémoslo, a este punto se nota que Anju estaba muy enojada_

_-¿_otra vez?... pero Anju, si yo solo dije la verdad no te has puesto a pensar en todo el tiempo que  
Karin-baka y Usui Kenta pasan juntos, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal ves ellos en algún  
momento van a hacer_**cosas**_ juntos? Y ¿que te van a dejar de lado?, Anju yo te lo digo porque te  
quiero y quiero protegerte hasta que reacciones y yo quede en el olvido junto con todos los demás muñecos…-

_Hubo un estremecimiento grupal al saber que estaban a poco de ser olvidados, y no es que Anju les  
diera muchos cuidados, mas bien era que todos la querían mucho ya que a pesar de ser una  
vampiresa les había dado vida con sus sentimientos reprimidos, y con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor…_

-…Bge-kun…-_se intento calmar ya que a pesar de todo Bge solo decía la verdad y suspiro con una  
pequeña gota cayendo el su nuca_

_-_vez Anju que yo solo digo la verdad, y también tengo que decírtelo, te recomiendo que mandes a  
uno de tus murciélagos para que vean que tu hermana esta bien… por que ya sabes, la baka de  
Karin lo mas seguro es que ya este en problemas… o que tal ves este con Usui en alguna _**posición indecente**_…-

-…Bge-kun…-_y con una venita marcada en su frente lo metió a un cajón sin saber que…_

_El había escuchado toda la platica de Bge y Anju, ya sabia que Ren era un mujeriego y que hacia  
todo tipo de cosas con sus mujeres antes de chuparles la sangre, lo que si lo hizo ponerse un poco  
rojo fue que Bge supiera y escuchara perfectamente bien lo que pasaba durante el día en el cuarto  
de el y su amada esposa, y no es que negara que si hacia esas __**cosas**__ mas bien le apenaba que su  
hija mas pequeña supiera eso, y por otro lado estaba un poco molesto, como que su pequeña Karin  
estaría en __**posiciones **__algo __**indecorosas**__ con ese humano Usui, no… no… __**¡NO!...**__ Karin era SU  
pequeña y ese Usui no le aria nada malo… nada!!!_

**Karin estaba estudiando para la clase de gramática con Usui Kenta en la biblioteca cuando de  
pronto al intentar tomar un libro algo se le atravesó por los pies e hizo que cayera sobre Usui en  
una**_** posición **_**un tanto**_** indecorosa…**_

_Frente a la biblioteca asomándose por una de las paredes que eran de vidrio y cubierto por una  
capa negra con un sombrero, en si todo cubierto se encontraba Henry Marker… que al ver la  
escenita que su hija presentaba no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa y regaño…_

-¡KARIN!...-

.

. (x.X) (¬_¬)

.

.

.

.

.

. (x.X) (¬_¬)

.

.

.

.

.

.

. (x.X) (¬_¬)

.

.

.

(+.+)

-¡¡¡Es taaan vergonsozoo!!!...-

_Que novedad… karin tenia vergüenza… y todo por culpa de Bge-kun…._

_

* * *

_ahhh!!! que tal?? les gusto?? bueno la verdad no quedo esactamente como yo esperaba... pero pues quedo... y ese es el punto... bueno quiero reviews!!! esta bien?? xD--- aiuzhh


End file.
